


Fuck You, T

by wryandwatchful



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Michael talks dirty, Trevor is speechless, and horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 05:09:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3434744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wryandwatchful/pseuds/wryandwatchful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The younger criminal sneers at him, wagging a finger at him accusingly.<br/>"You know...I'm starting ta think that's EXACTLY what you wanna do."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuck You, T

**Author's Note:**

> A little re-write of the beginning cutscene of the mission: By the Book. Enjoy!

.  "Yeah, fuck you, Trevor."  
Michael flips Trevor off as he walks up the steps. The younger criminal sneers at him, wagging a finger at him accusingly.  
"You know...I'm starting ta think that's EXACTLY what you wanna do."  
Trevor had expected Michael to throw some half-hearted insult over his shoulder, but is surprised when instead Michael turns to face him, walking back down the steps to stop inches from the younger criminal. Trevor can smell Michael - a heady scent of bourbon, aftershave, and a natural musk. Michael licks his lips and locks eyes with Trevor, grinning. 

"And what if I DID wanna fuck you? Huh? What would you do? Drop down and suck my dick? Yeah? I bet you're a fuckin pro at it too. Wanna suck my dick, T? Or how about...I fuck you...hm? Yeah I bet you'd LOVE that...riding my cock...bet yer tight as fuck too..."

Trevor stands there in shock, trying to form words with a mouth that just went dry. Michael chuckles darkly and cocks his head to the side.   
"Nothing to say?" The older criminal grins, turning to ascend the steps once again, leaving a very flustered, very horny drug addict behind.


End file.
